Hi, Neighbor!
by kuliahboring
Summary: Baekhyun tidak sempat mengayunkan tongkat kastinya ketika ia membuka pintu karena disitu hanya ada seorang pemuda, dengan kue-kue buatan ibunya bergelimpangan kemana-mana, yang mengaku sebagai tetangga barunya. Tetangga baru yang diam-diam Baekhyun suka. baekyeol and chanbaek read it, if u like!


first chapter 29/2/2016

* * *

Semua terjadi begitu saja. ketika tetesan hujan menimpa atap rumah atau suara kucing liar mengeong di teras depan. Ia menambah volume suara televisi, sekonyong konyong agar detak jarum jam pun teredam atau sekedar membunuh kesunyian.

 _KLIK._

"DAMMIT!"

Listrik padam. Kotak yang sebelumnya menayangkan kartun tiga sekawan psikopat pun menggelap. Semuanya gelap. Hanya ada kilatan petir yang memberi tahunya bahwa cuaca di luar sangat mengerikan. Ia mengumpat ketika ibunya tak kunjung pulang.

Tok. Tok. Tok. Tok.

"mom?"

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Ibunya akan langsung masuk dan berteriak seperti ' hei, aku baru saja beli mascara!' Atau 'Baekhyun, kau tahu? ada diskon besar di mall!' yeah, itulah ibunya. Ibu yang paling dia sayang. Dan orang yang mengetuk pintu ini bukan ibunya, karena ibunya takkan pernah mengetuk pintu!

Ia mengendap, memastikan tongkat kasti terayun dengan benar ketika ia membuka pintu dan—

"OHASTAGAAKUTAKMELAKUKANAPAPUNSUNGGUHAKUHANYAMENGANTARKUEDARIIBUKUJANGANPUKULAKU!"

Maka kemudian, Baekhyun menatap pemuda di depannya lamat-lamat. Ia menurunkan tongkat kastinya namun masih tetap waspada. Baekhyun menatap _tupperware_ itu, bukan untuk menimang enak atau tidak, tapi seakan ingin melihat ke dalam maksud pemuda itu yang paling dalam.

"Oh, ya, ini, entahlah—ibuku tidak pandai memasak kue, tapi ketika kami pindah kesini dia sangat bersemangat lalu membuat berloyang-loyang kue kering yang sangat banyak!" pemuda itu melebarkan tangannya lalu menunjuk kotak _tupperware_ itu. "—dia juga menggunting pita dan menyematkannya di kotak ini! Lihat! Kau bisa membukanya dengan mudah—" ia menunjukan simpul pita yang cantik lalu menarik ujungnya dan kotak itu terbuka. Voilaa. Kue itu berceceran. (kurasa..itu bukan hal yang bagus.)

Bodoh. Sangat bodoh. Pikir Baekhyun ketika melihat pemuda itu dengan susah payah menyelamatkan kue kue yang jatuh bergelimpangan. Baekhyun pikir Ia tak membutuhkan tongkat kasti.

"Hahaha—haha." Karna tongkat itu sudah jatuh ketika tangannya terangkat menutup mulutnya.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tahu bahwa menertawakan orang itu tidak baik—apalagi karena kecerobohannya (dia bahkan masih terkikik). Apa yang akan terjadi jika aku membiarkannya pulang? pikir Baekhyun. Kemudian ia kembali terkikik.

"Uhm, maaf—aku tidak tahu kalau pitanya tidak begitu erat atau—gerak motorikku yang sangat lamban."

"Oh tidak, kupikir tanganmu tergelincir atau kue kue itu berkembang biak sehingga tumpah—hahaha." Tawanya kembali pecah namun belum sampai pecahan itu menjadi berkeping-keping, ia menyadari bahwa ia salah. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud."

"Tidak apa apa, senang melihatmu tertawa."

Matahari perlahan tenggelam dari ufuk barat, membuat rona langit berubah kelam. Kemudian, semua menjadi gelap. Malam itu, bulan bersembunyi di balik awan dan hujan masih turun dengan derasnya.

Chanyeol—Baekhyun tahu namanya setelah ia tak tahu harus berbicara apa dan malah melupakan satu hal penting yang harus ditanyakan—nama. Chanyeol menunduk, menatap kobaran kecil api dari lilin jingga di depannya. Ia melipat kedua lututnya, dan ketika ia mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat cuaca di luar, matanya bertemu dengan pancaran cahaya lain.

Mata Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ayo bertaruh kalau anjing itu akan buang air besar di—astaga benarkan apa kataku!"

"Apa kita harus membicarakan ini ketika aku makan siang, park Chanyeol?" Baekhyun melempar garpunya hingga saus mayonaise itu terciprat ke kaos abu-abu—yang terlihat kumal—milik Chanyeol.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun sendiri tidak memiliki hak untuk protes karena percayalah—mereka sama saja. ketika Chanyeol berkunjung ke rumah Baekhyun saat persediaan snack di rumahnya habis, ia sering kali melihat tumpukan baju—mungkin peninggalan jaman purbakala atau paleolitikum—karena itu sungguh sungguh bau , kotor dan berserakan dikamar Baekhyun.

Namun dengan telatennya, Chanyeol akan memungutinya satu persatu lalu membawanya ke keranjang untuk kemudian dicucinya.

Atau ketika Baekhyun datang hampir menangis dengan tangan penuh dengan saus , Chanyeol akan membersihkannya dengan tisu basah, seperti sekarang.

"Mana tisu basahmu, baby sitter?" Baekhyun berkata sambil meminum minuman kaleng Chanyeol yang tengah mengeluarkan selembar tisu. Ia mengelap bercak saus mayonaise di tangan dan kausnya sendiri kemudian menutup kotak makan Baekhyun.

"Sungguh, aku mungkin tidak akan bisa hidup tanpamu." Ucapnya membuat Chanyeol menatapnya. "Dan ibuku tentu saja." ia terkekeh melihat perubahan mimik wajah lelaki raksasa itu. Chanyeol membuat ekspresi wajah aneh dengan bibir yang di tekukkan ke bawah dan matanya menatap bulat ke arahnya.

Kemudian dengan tidak berperasaan, Baekhyun menyodorkan minuman kaleng itu ke mulut Chanyeol.

"Huk—uhuk—baek—" Baekhyun tertawa.

"Demi Tuhan, apa yang kalian lakukan disini? kencan? Dengan pemandangan anjing yang sedang pup?" kyungsoo, teman mereka yang duduk dua bangku di depan, datang dengan setumpuk buku yang tidak akan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol baca. Oh , seseorang ada di belakangnya.

Ngomong-ngomong, mereka sedang berada di taman sekarang.

"Pertama, aku tidak berkencan dengan orang ini." Kata Baekhyun seraya menepuk—atau memukul—punggung Chanyeol agar batuknya berhenti. "Kedua, anjing itu sekarang sedang mengendus pacarmu, bukan pup."

Kyungsoo menoleh. Ia mendapati kai yang menendang anjing lincah itu agar pergi dari tas hitam yang dibawanya. "Kau habis belanja? Apa kai akan menginap lagi di rumahmu?" kyungsoo mengangguk dan Chanyeol sudah terbebas dari batuknya.

Dan ponselnya berdering, Chanyeol membuka pesan di ponselnya. "Baek, sepertinya kita juga harus belanja." Tangannya mencolek bahu sempit pemuda pendek itu. dan dari situ pun Baekhyun sudah tau kalau ibunya pasti sedang berkencan dengan pria lain atau dia memang ada urusan bisnis.

"Rumahmu atau rumahku?"

Chanyeol meringis. "Orang tuaku dalam tensi yang buruk hari ini karena—"

Oh Baekhyun ingat, pagi tadi ia mencium bau hangus. "Oke, rumahku. Cepat bawa barang-barangku!" perintahnya lalu melambai pada kyungsoo yang bengong dan kai yang masih sibuk menyelamatkan tas belanja bawaaanya.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun keluar dari kamar ketika eyeliner barunya kering. Hal yang paling ia sukai adalah ketika Chanyeol memuji betapa indah matanya atau betapa mahal dan bagus eyelinernya dan kata kata seperti, "wow.." atau "Matamu terlihat besar dan cantik baek!"

"Chan—Ya Tuhan, apa yang kau lakukan pada dapurku?!" pekiknya bukan kepalang. Ia mondar-mandir di belakang tubuh Chanyeol yang sedang menggaruk tengkuknya. "Memasak, apa lagi?"

Baekhyun menaikkan satu alisnya. Piring berserakan, botol kecap dan saus lainnya berceceran, atau mungkin sup nya akan terasa manis dan susunya akan terasa asin. Ia belum ingin mati sekarang. Tidak.

Maka dengan itu, ia menyeret Chanyeol untuk duduk dan membiarkan tangan lentiknya menyiapkan apa yang seharusnya dinamakan makan malam. Chanyeol hanya bisa duduk dengan mata terbuka lebar ketika Baekhyun—orang yang dikenalnya lebih jorok dari dirinya, baju-baju minggu lalu berserakan di lantai kamarnya, dan yang benci dengan tumpahan saus—memasak dengan sangat cekatan.

"Aku tidak tahu kau bisa memasak." Ucap Chanyeol dengan suara rendahnya dan Baekhyun yang sibuk menata meja.

"Aku juga tidak tahu kau bisa menghancurkan dapurku."

Chanyeol meringis. "Hehe, tapi serius—ini kelihatannya enak." Ucapnya ketika Baekhyun selesai dan kini ia sendiri duduk berhadapan dengan berbagai hidangan tersaji di depannya. "Kelihatannya? Ayolah, ini lebih dari enak."

Lelaki raksasa itu menaikkan alisnya seiring dengan satu suapan penuh udang saus tiram masuk ke mulutnya. Ia mengunnyah perlahan dan ketika matanya terbuka, muncul binar-binar. Ia memasukan satu suap lagi dan lagi sampai Baekhyun khawatir dan menawarkannya minum.

"Baek.."

"Ya?"

"Aku mencintaimu! dan masakanmu!" ia memasukan lagi satu suap penuh." Menikahlah denganku! Sungguh, masakanmu benar-benar enak!"

Mungkin rasanya memang sangat enak, benar-benar enak hingga Chanyeol tak menyadari perubahan wajah Baekhyun. Ingin rasanya Baekhyun menaruh 10 cabai bubuk di dalam masakannya agar Chanyeol tersedak dan pingsan dan ia bisa meninju wajah tampannya itu berkali-kali.

"Aku tidak mau menikah denganmu untuk jadi tukang masak! Dasar idiot!"

Ia pun pergi dengan kaki dihentakkan menuju kamarnya. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang menurunkan sendok itu perlahan walaupun degup jantungnya masih berdebar keras. Ia menunduk dalam diam.

"Sepertinya tidak.."

.

.

.

.

Esoknya, Chanyeol merasa bahwa pemuda pendek—yang tak mau dibilang pendek—itu menjauhinya. Ia bahkan tidak peduli ketika Chanyeol memilih tidur di sofa tanpa selimut dan bantal. Baekhyun juga tak berniat membuat sarapan, hanya ada roti dan selai di meja makan.

Chanyeol menghela nafas tepat pintu utama terbuka. Ibu Baekhyun pulang, "Oh hai Chanyeol, tidurmu nyenyak? Apa Baekhyun masih tidur?" tanyanya sambil melepas high heels.

"Sangat nyenyak dan belum—Baekhyun belum bangun—err—kurasa."

"Huh? Apa kalian tidak tidur satu kamar seperti biasa?" Chanyeol baru tahu bahwa Baekhyun mewarisi mata indah ibunya yang terbingkai eyeliner itu. Wanita itu berjalan ke arah kamarnya padahal Chanyeol belum menjawab. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang dengan sebelumnya mengetuk pintu kamar Baekhyun dan berkata, "Selamat pagi byunbaek, jangan telat berangkat sekolah ya."

Tapi tak sampai detik berikutnya, pintu itu kembali di ketuk. "Oh—ngomong-ngomong, eyelinermu semalam mengagumkan."

Tanpa tahu seseorang di dalamnya tengah merona sempurna.

.

.

.

.

"Mom?"

"Ya?"

Baekhyun duduk berhadapan dengan ibunya yang sedang sibuk mengecat kukunya. Ia menatap lekat tapi wanita yang mirip dengannya itu malah bersenandung kecil. Lalu telpon rumah mereka berdering.

"Bisakah kau angkat, sayang?" pinta ibunya. Baekhyun pun beranjak hingga tangannya mengangkat gagang telepon itu. "Ya, halo?"

["Oh, ya—ini—pasti Baekhyun?"]

Baekhyun mengernyit. Ia tak kenal suara jenis ini—suara yang menunjukan bahwa pemiliknya berumur sekitar 30 an. Memikirkan bahwa ada lelaki tua yang mengetahui namanya dan menghubunginya malam-malam membuatnya merinding.

["Ah maaf, kau pasti kaget. Katakan pada ibumu kalau besok aku akan menjemputnya untuk berangkat bersama."]

"Maaf, anda salah sambung Pak. Tolong jangan pernah menghubungi kami lagi." Lalu dia menutupnya begitu saja.

Ibunya menoleh sambil meniup-niup kuku-kukunya. Baekhyun tahu, wanita itu menunggunya untuk berbicara tentang siapa yang menelpon barusan. Namun Baekhyun hanya melenggang dengan santai duduk di sofa.

"Apa?" tanyanya ketika merasa ibunya masih saja menunggunya. Wanita itu memiringkan kepalanya dengan alis terangkat kea rah meja telpon. "Oh, salah sambung. Siapa mencari siapa untuk diajak berangkat kemana." Jawabnya datar. "Lalu, kubilang, 'Tolong jangan pernah menghubungi kami lagi!' begitu. Hebat kan?" ia menatap ibunya menantang.

"Baekhyun! Kita sudah pernah membicarakan ini, kan? Dia orang baik dan bertanggung jawab. Kenapa _sih_ denganmu?" pekik wanita itu marah. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Baekhyun bersikap tidak sopan kepada calon ayahnya itu.

"Kalau lelaki itu memutuskanmu setelah ini, well—dia bukan orang yang tepat. Ini namanya tes kesabaran, mom."

Wanita itu menegakkan tubuhnya. Wajahnya memerah menahan kesal. "Sampai mengusirnya berkali-kali juga termasuk dalam tes sialmu itu Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun tak menyangka ibunya akan berkata kasar seperti barusan. Ia tertegun sedikit lebih lama. Ludahnya terasa sangat pahit sekali. Wanita itu juga terlihat menyesal. "Um—maksudku.."

Hening.

"Aku…ingin ke rumah Chanyeol."

.

.

.

.

Perjalanan ke rumah Chanyeol dengan kakinya terasa sangat lama. Ditambah hatinya yang berat dan matanya yang seperti membendung air hujan. _Banjir. Sebentar lagi pasti banjir. Air matanya sebentar lagi akan merembes turun._ Ia terus saja berjalan hingga akhirnya pintu yang sudah sangat familiar itu terlihat di depannya. Hanya dengan melihat pintunya saja Baekhyun merasa sedikit tenang.

 _Tok. Tok. Tok._

"Chanyeol! Buka pintunya!" itu suara ibunya Chanyeol. Lalu terdengar derap kaki dan—mainan bebek-bebek an, di susul suara gaduh lainnya. Baekhyun tidak tahu sedang apa keluarga ini di dalam sana sekarang, apa sebaiknya dia pergi saja?

Tapi pintu sudah terbuka.

"Oh—hai, Baekhyun." Baekhyun selalu suka celah sempit diantara deretan gigi Chanyeol.

"Aku baru saja akan ke rumahmu! Ibuku membuat kue kering lagi dan yeah, dia ingin pamer kalau kue nya itu enak. Tapi memang enak sih. oh ya, bu, ada Baekhyun disini!" Mereka masih berjalan menuju tangga lantai dua.

"Hai, Baekhyun!" balas wanita itu seperti jarak tangga dan dapur berkilo-kilo meter. " Senang sekali kau ada disini! Aku sedang membuat sesuatu yang enak disini, kau harus mencobanya, oke sayang?" Baekhyun bisa melihat wanita itu melongok dari arah dapur.

"Tentu. Kue buatanmu yang terbaik dari semuanya!" Jawabnya. Dia tahu sekali bagaimana cara mengambil hati seorang wanita. Lalu mereka berdua beranjak naik ke atas menuju kamar Chanyeol. Ia tidak terlalu sering mengunjungi Chanyeol, lelaki itu yang setiap hari datang ke rumahnya. Jadi ia merasa sedikit canggung.

Sesampainya, Chanyeol mendorong punggung Baekhyun masuk ke dalam sementara dia sendiri berdiri di ambang pintu. "Aku ke bawah dulu. Kalau kau ingin menangis—atau apapun—tidak apa apa, aku tahu kok." Ia tersenyum, kali ini bukan senyuman idiot. Mungkin jika situasinya lain, dia akan menertawai wajah Chanyeol barusan. Lalu ia berbalik.

"Hey." Baekhyun menarik ujung kemejanya. Ia tidak tahu tapi tangannya mungkin tahu apa yang hatinya inginkan. "Kau disini saja." ucapnya pelan sambil memandang miniatur superman yang tergeletak di lantai.

Tangan Baekhyun masih menarik ujung kain itu hingga pemiliknya masuk dan menutup pintu di belakangnya dengan pelan. Baekhyun masih memandang miniatur itu dari satu helai rambut di poninya sampai celana dalamnya—apapun asalkan jangan menatap Chanyeol.

"Baek?" kali ini suara Chanyeol terdengar seribu kali lebih dalam.

"Hm?"

Chanyeol masih terus saja memandang Baekhyun.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya lagi.

Baekhyun mengangguk.

Kemudian Chanyeol memeluknya. Mengurung tubuh Baekhyun dengan kedua lengannya yang menurut Baekhyun sangat hangat. Ia bisa mencium aroma khas adonan kue di kemeja Chanyeol—dan wangi khas tubuhnya yang lebih memabukkan dari parfum manapun. Baekhyun bersandar, melingkarkan kedua tangannya bertemu di punggung pria itu.

Rintik hujan pun mulai berjatuhan.

"Ibuku pernah bilang, 'ketika hidup terasa berat, kita hanya membutuhkan sebuah pelukan untuk membuatnya ringan'." Chanyeol berkata seperti itu sambil mengusap lembut kepala Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum. Sedikit geli juga sebenarnya, kenapa Chanyeol suka sekali dengan quotes dari ibunya. "Kurasa aku membutuhkan lebih dari satu pelukan." Tetap saja ia mengeratkan pelukannya. Pelukan Chanyeol adalah yang terbaik—bahkan kue buatan ibunya kalah.

lelaki satunya bergumam lalu berkata, " Kau tahu, kurasa aku bisa memberikan apapun yang kau butuhkan." Chanyeol tidak yakin apa, namun ia yakin apapun itu—walaupun mustahil—ia pasti akan memberikannya untuk Baekhyun.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kamarmu bersih. Biasanya seperti pembuangan sampah." Sebenarnya, kamar Chanyeol telihat berantakan sekali sekarang.

"Hey! Kau menghancurkan suasana!"

"Kau pikir kita sedang rekaman video klip atau apa hah?!"

.

.

.

Chanyeol masuk ke kamarnya ketika Baekhyun sedang berguling-guling di kasurnya. Kebiasaan aneh yang Chanyeol suka dari Baekhyun, karena anak lelaki itu terlihat lucu seperti baru pertama kali melihat kasur. katanya, itu adalah ritual wajib agar tidurnya nyenyak.

"Sudah?" tanyanya sambil sedikit tertawa. Baekhyun melipat kakinya kebelakang lalu mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. "Ibumu terlihat sangat menyesal tadi." Ucap Chanyeol setelah ia menerima telpon dari ibu Baekhyun. Ia duduk di pinggir tempat tidur.

Baekhyun mendengus tidak suka. "Tidak ada topik lain? Please?"

Sekarang gantian Chanyeol menatapnya dengan serius. "Kenapa kau tidak suka dengan calon ayahmu, Baek?" tanyanya. Ia penasaran juga. Baekhyun bukan orang yang melakukan sesuatu tanpa alasan, by the way. Tapi Baekhyun hanya diam.

"Um.. aku tidak bermaksud mencampuri urusan keluargamu—oke, kita tidur saja—"

"Aku rindu ayahku, Chanyeol." Bibirnya tersenyum namun matanya terlihat sangat sedih sekali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To B Continued

.

.

your review makes me happy : )


End file.
